The present invention relates to packing materials, and more specifically to a packing board for supporting and securing a folded-up shirt in shape.
When a shirt is made, it is smoothened with an iron, then folded up and packed on a packing board, and then pins are sued to secure the shirt and the packing board together, and then the packed shirt is put in a packing bag and well packed for sale. Because the packing board is simply a rectangular cardboard, it needs certain techniques to well pack the shirt on the packing board. It is not a good way to secure the shirt to the packing board with pins, because the pins make pin holes on the shirt, and the shirt will be contaminated if the pins are rusted. Further, when removing the pins from the shirt and the packing board, the fingers tend to be injured by the pointed tips of the pins.